Raining Love
by Vixen's-Reid
Summary: What happens when there is a new ghost on a stormy night with a bet between Tucker and some other ghosts. Read to find out. Rated T 2 B safe. DxS All the way!


Raining Love.

By Taylor Liddiard

I would like to thank PhantomsAngel because if She/He didn't reply then this story wouldn't be here. Thanx.

I do not own Danny Phantom. I wish I did though ... but I don't. On with the story!

* * *

The afternoon smelled of rain and there were clouds of in the distance. Sam Manson, the gothic black haired violet eyed beauty, looked over at her two best friends as they fought an old ghost by the name of Nocturne. Tucker Foley, best friend and the best advisor when you needed one. He was a techno geek and his technology was going to be the death of him one day. Then there was Danny Fenton/Phantom. A half-ghost-half-human teen that, on average, fought off the evil ghosts that came to Amity Park. 

"Sam! Thermos!" Sam chucked the thermos to Danny as he aimed it at the ghost and sent the ghost whizzing into it. Danny floated back down to earth and change from white haired, green eyed ghost boy to just a normal (or so his parents thought) jet-black haired, icy blue eyed teenage human.

"That was quicker than last time." Danny said as he walked over to his two best friends.

"Yeah, but last time everyone in the entire town was asleep," Sam looked towards the horizon, noticing the grey clouds that were approaching, "Um I think we better get inside … hey! I've got an idea! Why don't you guys stay at my house tonight?"

"I'll ring mum." Tucker said glumly.

"I might be able to." Danny said faintly. Sam looked over at Danny and noticed that he was a bit pale.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Mum says yes." Tucker said, walking over to them.

"Hey tuck, can I ring my parents please."

"Sure dude." Tucker said as he handed Danny the phone. Danny walked a little farther off.

"Sam? Is Danny okay?"

"He said he was fine."

"My mum said that it was okay." Danny said as he walked over to them.

"Okay. Lets go." Sam started to walk of in the direction of her house.

"Sam, I still can't believe that you have a home theater." Danny said as he put his sleeping bag on the ground next to Sam's. On the other side of Danny was Tucker.

"Who wants to go bowling?" She said as she got up and pressed a button on a remote. A bare wall split in half to show a bowling alley.

"Cool." Tucker and Danny said in union as they walked over to the alley. They played five games, Sam winning two, Danny winning two and Tucker won one then went to sit down to play a board game. They had just gotten the box open when the lights went out.

"Must be the storm, Sam where is the electricity box, I'll go wire the house up again." Tucker said.

"It's on the first floor in the living room." Sam said as she blindly made her way over to the closet. "Hang on I'll get you a torch." Danny changed to ghost and lit his hand up, lighting the whole room up in result.

"Um Sam? Where did Tucker go?" Danny said as he looked around for the techno geek.

"I don't know. Do you think he was stupid enough to try and find his AHH!" Sam screamed as she saw a ghost come up behind Danny. Danny swirled around only to find an ugly looking ghost in his face. It was almost human like except it had black bat-like wings and a horn that curled up on its forehead. He stepped back a few meters then floated up to its face.

"Is this your friend?" She said as she held Tucker up in font of him.

"Yeah." Danny said as he grabbed Tucker and gently put him on the lounge.

"I found him unconscious in the hall. Any chance I could stay here the night Daniel?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You're famous in the ghost zone. Everyone knows who you are. My name is Ash. Ahh, and this must be your girlfriend, Sam."

"Um … she's not my girlfriend." Danny said as his face went bright red.

"Oh … but … hmm … all well."

There was a groan form the couch as Tucker woke up.

"Tuck. Are you alright?" Sam asked as she walked over to him.

"Yeah … ow … heh, I ran into the wall."

"I was going to give you a torch."

"Why are the lights out?" Ash said as she clapped her hands. The lights immediately turned back on.

"Wow. How did you do that?"

"I'm Technus's good half. His twin."

"Um, you won't hold a grudge against me, will you?" Danny said as he backed up a bit.

" No. I'm glad that you've stuck him back into the ghost zone. Mum was looking for him. She wanted him to act as a manikin so she could sow up a dress for Desiree." Everyone laughed at the image of Technus wearing a pink dress with a frilly lace.

"Okay who wants to play this board game?" Sam said as she sat down on the soft, royal-purple carpet. Every one sat around the board and started to set up the game when he lights started to flicker on and off. An evil laugh came from the front of the house. Danny turned ghost immediately and looked at Ash.

"Not me. But it could be my brother." Ash said as she walked over to the entrance. She opened the door, which let a gust of wind and rain in. Danny walked over and stood next to her and looked out the door then stepped outside. That was when a net grabbed him and he was hoisted out of view.

"Danny!" Sam screamed as she ran to the now empty doorway. She looked up into the sky to see three figures fighting. Two on one. Danny and Ash against Technus. Sam ran out the door with Tucker right behind her. Both of them followed the fight to the park where Danny was shot down. Sam ran over to him. After making sure he was okay she let him get back to the fight. A couple of minutes passed and Danny was starting to tire. He looked over his shoulder to see Sam and Tucker standing there with the thermos.

"Sam! Thermos!" Sam threw him the thermos as she dodged a wild shot. Danny turned around to find Ash just floating there.

"Boo child!" Danny nearly jumped out of his skin as he realized Technus was behind him. Technus grabbed him and was about to give him a nasty cut when Sam jumped up and pulled Technus away from him. Technus shot Sam and she gave out a blood-curling scream. Technus dropped her to the ground and tackled Tucker while Ash grabbed the thermos and went after her brother. Danny dropped to the ground and ran over to where Sam was. She was bleeding badly and the nearest hospital was three hours away. He wasn't going to make it. He sat down next to her, picked her up gently, and hugged her tight. A faint purple light started to glow around her wound. Danny looked around to find he was the only one there. He smiled as he realized he just received a new ghost power. When the light faded Sam opened her eyes and started to cough. Danny picked her up, walked over to a weeping willow, placed her inside the base, and then he crawled in, sat next to her, and hugged her tightly.

"I was so afraid I'd lost you Sam." He said as she looked up into his icy-blue eyes.

"Danny … I'm so cold." It was only then that Danny realized she shivering violently. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and held her close. He brought his hand to her cheek and nearly gasped. She was so cold. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her in closer. Her violet eyes closed as a tear escaped from them. Danny was shocked. He had never seen her cry and he hoped he would never have to. But now that she was he was scared. He kissed her lightly on the lips. Her eyes flew opened as she looked at him in shock. He looked away and blushed. _Shit! Big mistake._ That was when he felt a small, cold hand cup his cheek and turn his face to hers. She kissed him lightly then smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Tonight, decided was the best ever.

"Ha! I told you I had a good plan to get those two together." Tucker said brightly as he put his hand out. "Now hand me the money." Technus, Ash and Skulker handed Tucker fifty dollars each.

"You know, you weren't supposed to try and kill her Technus." Ash said as she sat down on Sam's couch.

"I knew the boy was about to get that power."

"Any way. Why did you guys pitch in?" Tucker said curiously.

"Because, it was rather this or try to take over the world again. We found this more interesting."

**Later at Sam's House.**

"Wait! So you guys hooked us up?" Danny said. He and Sam had just returned and both of them were shocked.

"Yep." Tucker, Skulker, Ash and Technus said at the same time.

* * *

So there it is. Please be nice. This was my first ever fic. 


End file.
